The field of art for which this invention relates is that pertaining to a method for attaching a newspaper delivery box or nameplate to the conventional, approved, rural delivery mailbox.
Particularly, this invention pertains to a bracket for attaching such nameplate or newspaper box to the mailbox. Prior brackets, as discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,607,141; 2,615,267; and 2,976,633, provides a plate or similar attaching device, but these devices do not lock securely to the mailbox to provide a stable foundation. This is particularly important if a newspaper box is to be attached to the bracket since, in common use, there will be considerable stress exerted on the newspaper box and through the newspaper box into the bracket. Customarily, said brackets are found to be bent and broken by constant usage or easily slipped from the mailbox by careless insertion or removal of a newspaper.